Consequences of Disappearing
by alymun
Summary: In s02e10- the hunted, Sam pulled a fast one and ditched Dean for a few days. His escapade almost cost him his life and Dean wasn't going to let him off without being punished... overprotective/brotherly Dean WARNING- story will contain spanking!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I've returned and I'm giving my best shot at a supernatural fic. This shouldn't be too long of a story… probably 3 chapters at most but I love super and can see myself writing more. Anyways this is my view of what would have happened after s02e10- The Hunted. Tell me what you think?**

Sam couldn't contain the relieved laugh now that it was all over. The lights of the various cop's cars shining enough light that he could still see the hate and fury on Gordon's face. "And that's why you don't mess with the Winchesters. Right Dean?" He said as he turned to his big brother.

Dean rolled his eyes at his baby brother. God, the kid wouldn't even kill the bastard trying to murder him and _he_ was going to become the next Hitler, sure. Man he loved the little bitch. "You're a fine, upstanding citizen, Sam."

Sam laughed and playfully slugged Dean's arm. "Yeah, one that totally saved your ass."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he thought back to what lead to his capture. "Excuse me, but the only reason you needed to 'save' me was because I prevented Gordon from putting a hole in your fool head back at that motel. Running away? Seriously Sam, what the hell were you thinking?" He snapped, getting truly angry now that he knew his brother was ok.

Sam flinched slightly. He had actually forgotten that he was going to be in trouble for sneaking off. So much had happened, with him finding Ava, getting shot at and saving Dean, that his solo quest for answers had actually slipped his mind. "Uh, right. Well about that. I know it was stupid but I was going to come back eventually and."

"Oh shut it." Dean interrupted. "We'll deal with it later. First, we have to get back to civilization and then you are going to let me treat your injuries." With that he stood up and held out a hand to help Sammy to his feet. He watched the emotions flicker across his brother's face, reading as Sam decided to hold off his argument for now and cooperate – good choice- before hauling the kid upright. Sam grudgingly gave him the keys to the car he'd stolen and Dean ushered him towards it.

When they got to Sam's motel, Sam got out and headed towards his room but was stopped by a firm grip on his collar. "Whoa there Tiger. In case you forgot, you left that room after getting shot at… can't just go waltzing back in. We are only here for my baby."

Sam flushed embarrassed at making such an amateur mistake. "Right, must have slipped my mind. It's been a long day."

Dean studied Sam carefully. "You ok man? Headache, dizziness? You did get your head knocked around pretty badly."

Sam scoffed and knocked his brothers hand away. "Yes Mom, I'm fine. No concussion, promise. Lets just get the hell out of this town." Dean followed, trusting his little brothers judgment on this, since neither of them were strangers to concussions after all.

It was a good two hours later when Dean decided they were far enough away to stop for the night. He looked over at his sleeping brother and felt another rush of relief. It had been rough the last few nights without Sam's familiar presence. They had reminded him of those long years when Sam was at Stanford. It had killed him being apart, never knowing if Sam was safe, or happy or needing him. Dean shuddered at the memory before shaking his brother awake and guiding him into their room.

"Alright, hit the showers, I'll bandage you up and we'll hit the hay." Dean ordered, dropping his bag on the bed closest to the door like usual.

Sam yawned tiredly. "Think you forgot something there jerk. Got to bandage you up too."

"Don't worry bout me. Just some nice bruises." Dean said shrugging off his own injuries. He'd had worse, way worse over the years. Sam stared back at his brother petulantly until Dean sighed and grinned good-naturedly. "Fine, after I've finished with you and showered, you can check me over… that is if you are still awake, sleeping beauty. Now move it, you reek."

Sam bit back his own grin and slipped into the bathroom, he had missed his brother and the sense of safety Dean exuded just by breathing. In the shower, Sam carefully washed off the dirt and blood, mentally cataloguing his injuries and finding them minimal. He knew that wouldn't stop Dean from fussing over him tonight, and they definitely wouldn't prevent him from tanning his backside tomorrow for his disappearing act. Though his body ached, Sam knew that he would sleep better that night then he had for days… Dean was near.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi…. So I didn't forget about this story and I apologize if anyone was waiting. I seriously wrote out half of it a month ago and then my laptop screen broke and when that was fixed my hard drive died. Then it was the busy weeks of school and oops. Anyways here it is and I know I said that this would be 3 chapters but it seemed to finish when I typed it out. So done! ENJOY!**

Dean hid a grin while rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Sure maybe Sammy wasn't the same little kid he'd basically raised but he still faked sleep to put off being punished. Dean had been alerted to his brother's change in consciousness 20 minutes ago and yet Sam still stayed unnaturally still with heavy breathing. He just didn't seem to grasp the concept that Dean knew him inside and out. Like any good big brother, Dean decided to play along with Sam for a little while longer and headed out to get them some breakfast.

Sam smiled as the door shut behind Dean; his big brother was so easy to fool. He knew it was childish to stall; it was going to happen eventually but his self preservation said to wait as long as possible. He sat contemplating ways out of the coming doom until he heard the Impala's familiar engine. He reluctantly sat up to face his brother.

Dean entered loudly and set the food and coffee on the table. "Up and at 'em Sammy. How you feeling?"

Sam glared at Dean as he crawled out of the bed. "It's Sam, you jerk and I am fine." He said annoyed, yet due to past experiences of futile defiance, he let Dean examine his various bruises yet again.

Dean carefully pressed along his brother's bruised ribs, checking carefully for any signs of cracked or broken ribs. Finally he nodded and let Sam start eating. Sam slowly picked at the pancakes his brother had bought. He wasn't hungry and his stomach was roiling at the thought of what was to come. He could feel Dean staring at him and finally placed some into his mouth, trying not to gag.

Dean sighed. "Come on Sam. It's just a spanking, hardly the thing in the world. Would you rather get it over with first?" Sam immediately shook his head and forced another bite down. Finally after a long awkward ten minutes, Dean decided his little brother had eaten enough and Sam gratefully dropped his fork.

"Alright Jerk. Let's get this over with." Sam sighed as he moved their plates and bent over the table. He waited a few seconds but nothing happened so he looked back at Dean confused. His brother just raised an eyebrow at him and Sam flinched. "But Dean! I didn't disobey a direct order or risk my life!"

Dean glared back at Sam. "You ran off alone with no backup. You told Ellen not to tell me where you went and you nearly got your fool head blown off. I barely managed to get there in time to protect you. I'm pretty sure that counts as reckless behaviour. Besides you don't decide your punishment. Now drop them Samuel."

Sam grit his teeth mutinously but obeyed the order knowing he had pushed his brother as far as he could. His pants hit the floor but his hands hovered by his boxers and he couldn't help the pleading look he flashed Dean.

Dean knew he should make Sam drop them too but he felt his resolve soften at Sammy's patent puppy eyes. "Fine Sammy. Boxers can stay up but you get 5 more swats."

Sam nodded and turned back to the table to hide his smirk. He knew he wasn't getting 5 more than originally planned and Dean only said so to hide how well the puppy eyes worked, but like any good baby brother Sam would play along with him.

Dean slid his belt out of the loops and thought of the panic he felt; waking up to find his little brother had disappeared on him. **Snap**! He concentrated on just making contact with Sam's rear until he heard Sam gasp in pain. "I don't ever want to wake up to find you gone again. Do you understand me Sam?" Sammy yelped out an affirmative as the belt continued to swing. "I know you were upset about what Dad said, but you know me, you know I would never hurt you Sammy."

Sam laughed a bit at this. "Hate to tell you this Dean, but this hurts!"

Dean smirked at this. "Alright, I'd never hurt you seriously. This, little brother is a warning not to do this again. How am I supposed to protect you if I don't know where the hell you are?" Sam whimpered again. He knew his brother would do anything to keep him safe and for the first time he thought of how Dean would have felt if he had been injured because of his stunt. He started to cry and sobbed out an apology. Dean soothingly rubbed his back but didn't stop. "I know you're sorry buddy. Almost done." Now Dean started aiming for Sam's sensitive sit spots, determined to make this a stern reminder. "And if you ever tell someone to lie to me about your location again I'll tan you a night for every hour you are missing. You know how we need to trust people in our job. I can't doubt our friends because you wanted to throw a pity party. Never again Sam." Dean landed one more swat hard across Sam's rear and then dropped the belt.

Sam immediately straightened and threw himself in his brother's arms. No matter how much Dean bitched about chick flick moments he would do anything if it made Sam feel better. Sam buried his head in Dean's shirt and just breathed in the comforting smell of his brother. He no longer remembered why he had run off. So his Dad said Dean might have to kill him, he knew there was no way Dean would actually do it. Dean was his protector, his big brother. Next to Dean was the safest place in the world for him.

Dean ignored the snot being rubbed into his shirt and just held Sam close. He had always been Dad's perfect little soldier, following every order but not anymore. Not if it came at the cost of his little brother. Sam was all that mattered now. Dean was breaking rank, screw the consequences.


End file.
